The Brink
by Meta Bunny
Summary: Lucy finds herself on the brink of death while on a mission, but as she's in the boundary of life and death she meets with someone that she thought she'd never talk to again. Some Nalu at the end.


The campfire flickered and crackled as stones surrounded it and sticks served as its source, the orange flames reflected on Lucy's chocolate brown eyes as she watched it burn brightly, serving as a light source for her and her team surrounding it. Natsu was consuming the cooked remains of wild boars that he, Gray and Erza hunted earlier ago for food. Gray was sleeping on top of his sleeping mat, stripped right down to his boxer shorts. Erza was polishing a vast number of swords, the current one that she was polishing being in the triple digits at the least, the woman rubbing each every one of them meticulously until she could see her reflection in them like a completely clean mirror. Wendy was watching the campfire with a calm smile on her face, Carla sitting by her side and ignoring Happy's constant attempts to get her to eat some of his fish.

Lucy turned her gaze from the flickering campfire to the night sky above, the sky clear of all clouds with a near innumerable myriad of stars in it's obsidian darkness. A spark of inspiration hit Lucy, the blonde quickly scribbling something down in a small notebook; Lucy had found that she gained inspiration for her stories while on missions, so she started carrying a small notebook and pen with herself while on missions in case inspiration felt like striking.

Speaking of missions, Team Natsu was currently on one where they had to hunt down and slay a powerful beast that is said to possess shape-shifting abilities, among others. Sadly though, they have been hunting for it in this huge forest (virtually a jungle) for three days and had only managed to find giant footprints that they have only hypothesised as belonging to the beast.

Lucy continued to write down in her notebook, although she was starting to think about Michelle. The blonde has always thought of the doll as her sister since the Infinity Clock incident, even though Midnight undid the spell that gave her life. Sadly, despite all attempts, there was nothing that could be done to make the doll sentient again.

Lucy could only hear the snapping sounds coming from the fire and the rustle of her pen's tip against her notebook's paper as she continued to write. However, Wendy and Natsu stopped what they were doing as they heard something else that the other's couldn't. There was a rustle of a bush and a snap of a twig behind Lucy. Erza saw the reflection of something behind Lucy from the polished blade of her current sword, the alarmed mage looking backwards to her friend.

"Lucy, look out!" Erza warned. Lucy looked behind herself, only to see the back of a massive, yellow-furred paw fly towards her at fast speeds. And then there was only the black darkness and complete pain.

* * *

With more effort expected, Lucy opened her eyes to the star-filled night sky. There was an explosion nearby, at least Lucy thinks that there was an explosion; she couldn't really ear anything... or smell anything, or feel anything. She could feel a lot of pain in her stomach though. And the taste of iron was prominent in her mouth.

Lucy's eyesight was becoming blurry around the edges. Lucy saw Wendy, the Dragon Slayer kneeling over her, tears running down her face as she tried desperately to heal the blonde. Lucy saw a knocked down tree near her, the wooden plant having something red sprayed over it. Lucy also began to process that a liquid was coming out of her mouth.

Lucy saw Carla comfort Wendy as the little girl began crying, the Celestial Spirit mage also saw Happy looking down at her with teary eyes. Lucy looked to her other side, seeing Natsu looking down at her; his eyes holding unimaginable horror.

Lucy tried to push herself back up, even though she could tell that her friends were protesting despite her loss of hearing. Lucy was unable to move her lower or middle half up, but she could still move her top half up. Lucy saw a large gash where her stomach was, the blonde swearing that she could see even her ribs and organs among the blood. Oh the blood... it was spewing out of the wound. Lucy's arms became weak and heavy, her upper body dropping back down to the ground. At least she could now explain the pain in her stomach and the iron taste in her mouth.

Lucy's eyes closed, her blood loss causing her to pass out from exhaustion.

Lucy's eyes had eventually opened again, the blonde seeing that Wendy was now looking somewhere in the distance. Similarly, Carla and Happy were also looking where Wendy was looking. Lucy could also see Gray and Erza standing near her, looking at the same distance; the two mages looking surprisingly... terrified by what they saw.

Lucy moved her head up as best as she could, and - from what she could see past her large breasts - she saw the beast that they were meant to hunt; its dead body burning as Natsu stood in front of it, looking at the creature that was most likely slain by him.

"Natsu..." Lucy said quietly before passing out again, and this time she didn't wake back up.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes again, she was floating in a dark void; her hair was also floating like there was no gravity in this realm. Lucy checked her belly, the gash was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't feel it as she touched the area, although the pain remained nevertheless. Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed her clothing, or lack thereof; she was completely naked.

Lucy hurriedly covered her breasts and private area, even though it seemed like no one else was there to see her. After having her breasts covered by her arms and her private area covered by her legs, Lucy looked around the dark void she was floating in.

"Where... am I?" Lucy asked as she looked around, trying to find something that looked even remotely similar to some place she went to in the past.

"That is a good question, Big Sister Lucy." A sweet and soft voice, one greatly familiar, said from behind Lucy. The Celestial Spirit mage's eyes widened as she looked behind herself, seeing Michelle (or at least that is how Lucy always referred to her) floating in the same void. Like Lucy, Michelle was completely nude, although she still had that rose eyepatch she wore when she revealed herself as Imitatia.

"Michelle..." Lucy said, tears of joy floating out of her eyes. Suddenly the doll (?) leaped towards Lucy and held her in a tight and affectionate embrace. Lucy was left nonplussed at first, but shortly after returned the embrace. It was for an uncertain amount of time that the two blondes hugged, not that it would be easy to count or tell time in this void anyways.

As Lucy's embrace on Michelle began to loosen, the other blonde suddenly scurried away from her like she had the plague. "Sorry." Michelle apologised out of the blue, looking guilty for an inexplicable reason. "It's just... I've continued to watch you from my doll body but I've been unable to move or touch you the entire time and this is the first time that I've been able to truly touch you in years."

Lucy looked at the guilty humanoid before approaching her. "Michelle." Lucy said softly, going into close proximity with the doll. Michelle looked at Lucy, the eye without the eyepatch having droplets of tears floating away from it.

"Big Sister..." Michelle whimpered.

"It's okay." Lucy said, hugging Michelle like the latter did to her earlier ago, the Celestial Spirit mage stroking her doll's head as she continued to hug her. "I'm happy to see you too."

Lucy ended the hug, Michelle stayed silent. Lucy was going to ask if something was wrong, but Michelle started to laugh; it wasn't an insane cackle, but rather more like a shrill and cheery giggle. "You see me all the time when you wake up in the morning, Big Sister. Although it has been rather quiet and lonely at your house lately, your mission seems to be taking you a long time." Michelle said, looking happily at Lucy. "It's just that I haven't been able to properly hug you in so long... I don't know if I've ever properly hugged you in the first place."

Lucy was visibly confused by Michelle's words. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked, the blonde looking around the dark void that she and the doll that she saw as her sister were floating naked in. "And where are we."

"For your first question; ever since Midnight undid the spell that gave me life, I've still been able to see the world through the eyes of my physical form like I've always had, but a part of me has also been in here ever since." Michelle answered, holding out her index finger in front of Lucy before holding out her middle finger, making it look like she was giving Lucy the peace sign. "As for your second question... I don't know what exactly this place is. I think... it's a place between life and death."

Lucy's eyes suddenly widened in fear, the blonde pressing her hands over her stomach. "The gash...!" Lucy breathed, placing her hands on her stomach, Michelle looking at her in confused horror. "Earlier ago... I had a large gash on my stomach. I lost so much blood... I passed out...!"

"Big Sister...!" Michelle said, tears returning to her eye.

"Does this mean... I'm dying?!" Lucy murmured, looking down at her stomach in fear. Michelle lunged at Lucy, crying into her chest. Lucy looked down at Michelle as her pseudo sister cried into her chest, the action feeling sudden and spontaneous.

"Please don't die, Big Sister." Michelle said as she moved her head up from Lucy's chest to look at her face to face, more tears floating off her eye and some droplets even seeping out from under her eyepatch. "You mean more to me than anything else in the world, if you were to die than I would never be able to see you or hear your voice. It would be worse than when I was left in that mansion, because if you die than there is no possible way that I could see you again."

"Michelle... I won't die." Lucy said, causing Michelle's crying to lessen in sniffles. Truth be told, the blonde wasn't really fully certain that she would survive what happened to her. In fact, considering how deep the gash was and the overall blood loss, Lucy was more certain that she would be leaving this void to end in some afterworld than back in her world of the living. However it was clear that her dying would leave Michelle devastated - hell, she seemed pretty devastated earlier ago - so she'll have to lie about it. There are prospects for a white lie. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, it would take a lot more than a little cut to kill me. Besides, I know that my friends wouldn't let me die that easily."

Michelle had visibly calmed, the doll hugging Lucy again, although this time she looked a lot more calm. Lucy smiled at Michelle as her white lie helped the doll, although the blonde had a bit of belief in her white lie herself. Yeah, no way Natsu would let her die like that... right?

* * *

Lucy and Michelle's naked backs were pressed against each other, although the long blonde hair that they both have made it feel more like they were wearing fur coats, the two in a sitting position despite the fact they were both floating like there was no gravity.

"Does it hurt?" Lucy asked, prompting confusion in Michelle. The humanoid 'rolled' around until she and Lucy were looking at each other again, her left eye showing the confusion she was feeling. "I'm talking about that rose eyepatch you are wearing, do the thorns on it hurt you?"

"No, I don't think they do." Michelle answered. "I'm still a doll, I don't have pain sensors. I don't know if my rose eyepatch can cause pain."

"Is it okay... if I try it on?" Lucy asked, surprising Michelle again. The doll was silent before eventually and hesitantly removing the eyepatch, revealing her right eye to be completely red; there wasn't even an iris or pupil, it was just completely a glowing red colour. Michelle handed Lucy the rose eyepatch, the Celestial Spirit mage taking it carefully. Lucy gently pressed her finger on one of the thorns, finding it to not prick her skin in the slightest; the thorns and rose being fakes.

Lucy place the eyepatch over her right eye, looking at Michelle.

"Um... how does it look?" Lucy asked, her voice uncertain.

"It looks beautiful on you, Big Sister." Michelle answered happily, almost looking like she was cooing over the sight. Lucy smiled at her sister, taking off the eyepatch and giving it back to her. Michelle quickly put the eyepatch back on, covering her right eye and the red glow that came from it.

Lucy was quiet as she thought of something the woman in front of her said before looking at the same woman. "Hey, Michelle." Lucy said, her voice holding an uncertainty. Michelle looked at Lucy, her full attention on the woman. "Earlier you said that you can see me through the eyes on your doll form back in the real world, how does that work?"

Michelle hummed as she thought of her response before looking back at Lucy. "I'm not quite sure about that myself." Michelle answered. "Truth be told, ever since I ended up her, I've naturally been able to alternate between looking through my doll eyes and my real eyes; I honestly understand nothing about this void or my ability to change which eyes I see through."

"Oh... sorry I asked." Lucy apologised.

"It's okay, Big Sister." Michelle replied happily.

Lucy thought about her next question before asking. "What have you seen from your doll eyes?" Lucy asked.

Michelle smiled happily at Lucy. "I saw you being happy, I saw you enjoying the time you were spending with your friends, I saw you being the same happy and cheerful girl you always were. I saw you enjoying the moments of your life."

"And you were left unable to enjoy those moments with me." Lucy said, looking 'down' at her feet sadly, guilty tears floating off her eyes. Michelle's eye widened as Lucy started to cry (or at least become teary); this isn't what she wanted her sister to feel. "I'm sorry, Michelle. Seeing me happy with my friends and never being able to enjoy those moments with us, just only able to watch... I'm so sorry."

"N-No, no, it's okay." Michelle said, waving her hands in front of Lucy. "I never minded seeing you being happy with others while unable to move myself; I'm still with you in the sense that I'm with you almost everyday, and you're happy, and that's all I've ever wanted, Big Sister."

Lucy looked away silently, still holding a sad expression before looking at Michelle. "Still though, I wish there was something I could do to help you." Lucy said, the blonde suddenly looked at Michelle like she had an idea.

"What if..." Lucy started, the blonde pausing as she gave her idea another thought. "What if... if I survive what happened, I could put your doll body, back in the living world, on the windowsill whenever I went on missions so you could always see something interesting while I'm away...? I... I don't know how to do the spell that Midnight casted on you for his Infinity Clock scheme, but I thought that my windowsill idea could at least compensate for my inability to do that."

"I do get a little bored and lonely when you're out and all that I see is an empty room." Michelle admitted, the doll looking away from Lucy before turning her head back to her big sister. "It would be fun to see what's going on in Magnolia while you're away; I know that you can't carry me around because you're a grown woman and I'm a doll."

Lucy noticed a sad expression making a quick appearance on Michelle's face, as well as a slight crack in her voice, the Celestial Spirit mage's heart breaking at the sight and sound; Michelle wanted nothing more than to stay with her sister, but the world was too cruel for that desire to be a reality.

Lucy saw a glimmer of light from above, the blonde's blood freezing in her veins from the fear of the implication. Michelle stiffened in front of Lucy, the look in her eye showing that she too saw the glimmer. And then the glimmer happened again, although this time it was brighter; more like an outright flash of light than a glimmer.

Another bright flash, even brighter than the last two, had shone from the same spot above the two blondes. Michelle clung to Lucy, afraid that the blonde would disappear the instant she let go of her. The fourth time the light didn't restrict itself to mere flash, instead it kept on glowing. Brightly. A vast, bright light shone above Lucy and Michelle without even the slightest hint of diminishing.

Michelle kept her face in Lucy's chest, trying to keep hold of her big sister with every part of her being. Lucy looked up at the light above, almost paralyzed in fear and awe by the sight she beheld; she had no doubt that this light was the gates of Heaven, that what she was looking at something that was otherworldly and beyond imaginable description. However what terrified her about this was that, if she is truly seeing the gates of Heaven, then it means that the wound she got on her mission were in fact fatal.

Lucy shakily and slowly moved her arms around the clinging Michelle; she didn't know if it was because she felt that the doll would need comfort before she disappeared, or if it was because she subconsciously believed that holding onto Michelle would stop her from crossing over to the other side, but she did it nonetheless.

Lucy saw to formless shadows of figures appear at the gates, no doubt Angels tasked to take her away. The two Angels started to fly towards Lucy, their forms becoming clearer as they flew closer. Lucy's breath got caught in her throat as she recognized the two figures that flew towards her gracefully, two figures that she held in her heart; her mother and father.

"M-Mum? Dad?" Lucy stammered, tears in her eyes, although this time they didn't float away. Michelle, hearing her big sister's words, looked up at the two Angels to see that they were Lucy's parents. Layla had two big, white angel wings connected to her back, wearing a big white dress with golden designs that nothing on Earth Land could compare to. Jude also had two big, white angel wings connected to his back, wearing a suit that also had golden designs that were too beautiful to describe.

"Jude... Layla..." Michelle said, never thinking that, even in this void in the boundary of life and death, she'd ever see the two again.

Layla gave both blondes a calm and soft smile. "Lucy, Michelle, it's good to see both of my daughters again." Layla said softly, raising a finger that had a heavenly light coming from the tip. "Let's fix your clothing problem."

Layla swiped her finger, the light illuminating from it becoming casted over Lucy and Michelle. Lucy closed her eyes as the light was too bright for her eyes to handle, opening them again when the light stopped shining, finding that she was in the clothes she was wearing when she got hit and was left with the gash. Michelle was also changed into clothes; looking like she was when they first met, even the eyepatch disappeared and her eye looked normal instead of having its previous red glow.

Lucy would've appreciated no longer being naked, however she instead lunged at Layla and hugged her. Lucy hadn't seen her mum since she died when she was a little girl, at that moment she wanted nothing more than to touch her mum again. Layla hugged Lucy back, smiling at her daughter and rubbing her back as she did so.

"It... it's been too long since I've last seen you." Lucy cried into Layla's chest. Layla petted Lucy's head as she hummed into her ear soothingly.

"It has." Layla said. "I wish I could have been with you when you were growing up, instead of only watching you from above."

Jude was hesitant before slowly putting a hand on Lucy's back, his daughter moving her face away from his wife's chest and towards him. "And I wish I wasn't the way I was while you grew up." Jude said to Lucy, a slight crack in his voice. "If I wasn't so consumed in my greed and... grieving, I wouldn't have been the way I was, I would have let you grow the way you wanted, not the way _I_ wanted. I would have noticed that you grew up the way you did before our time was cut short."

To Jude's surprise, Lucy then hugged _him_ and started crying in his chest. Jude would have never imagined that Lucy would hug him without a second thought, considering that their history was rocky at best before he went broke and started realising what really mattered.

After a while, Lucy moved her head from Jude's chest, although she didn't looked relieved. "It's the end, isn't it?" Lucy asked, taking the two Angels of her parents by surprise. "I'm dead, aren't I."

"No, your time isn't up yet." Layla said. "You still have a long life ahead of you to live." Lucy looked at Layla, strangely enough she looked surprised with one of her eyebrows raised. "Your life is far from over yet, you still have many years ahead of you."

"Your friends are waiting for you back in the world of the living, Lucy." Jude said, the Angel flying next to his wife. "You're not ready to leave your friends yet, Lucy. There are still many happy memories for you to make with them."

"Did you hear that, Big Sister?" Michelle said, appearing at Lucy's side, a happy and excited expression on her face. "You're going to live."

Lucy was silent as she processed the information, the blonde looking down at her hands before looking back up at Michelle and her parents. "But what do I do?" Lucy asked.

"It is very simple, my dear child." Layla said, putting her hands on Lucy's shoulders, the woman and everything else around Lucy suddenly blurring out of existence. "You just need to wake up."

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open, the blonde seeing the roof of Fairy Tail's infirmary. Her arms laid straight down at her sides, the Celestial Spirit mage raising her left hand above her face and observing it as she was trying to understand what she saw and talked to. Was she really in-between the boundary of life and death and was merely sent back to the world of the living by one of her parents? Or was it all a dream she had and just woke up from what was most likely a coma?

"You're awake... that's good progress on your health." An elderly voice said, one that was between being impassive and being bitter. Lucy looked to her left side to see Porlyusica, the old woman looking like she was in a more positive mood than usual. Then again, Porlyusica's usual mood was that of someone who would beat you with a broom just for standing near her.

"Porlyusica!" Lucy exclaimed, the buxom woman feeling a pain in her abdomen as she made a slight movement upon seeing the pink-haired lady.

"Be careful when you move, you run the risk of accidently removing your stitches." Porlyusica warned, having a hand hover over Lucy in case if the blonde actually ended up removing the stitches on her belly.

"Got it." Lucy said as the pain went away, the mage looking up at Porlyusica when she finally lost the pain she got from nearly removing the apparent stitches for her gash. "How long have I been passed out."

"Too long." Porlyusica answered, her demeanour not changing as she continued to look down at Lucy. "It's been at least a few weeks, but everyone in the guild has been worried sick about you since your team came back with you barely alive at all; everyone keeps on knocking at my door asking about your condition every twenty seconds and it has been bringing my nerves to their limit. And _he_ especially has been concerned about if you live or die."

With her last sentence, Porlyusica pointed towards Lucy's right side; the blonde looked and was surprised by what she saw. "Natsu?" Lucy said as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer lying down next to her side, his arms and legs wrapped around her own arms and legs. The pink-haired was asleep, not waking up to the sound of Lucy's voice, instead he snuggled his face into the side of Lucy's neck. Lucy blushed at the Dragon Slayer's action.

"He's refused to leave your side ever since I tended for your wounds." Porlyusica explained, annoyance in her voice. "The damn annoying brat, we could only get him out of this room if we used one of our S-Class mages. Even then he would reappear a few minutes later."

Lucy blushed even harder, she knew that Natsu cared about her but never _that_ much. Just then the doors to the infirmary opened, revealing Erza Scarlet. "How is Lucy's condit-?" The mage asked, however her voice got caught in her throat when she saw Lucy awake. Erza's voice was stuck in her throat, tears escaping her eyes before she was overcame with emotion. "Lucy!" Erza outburst happily, running over the blonde and hugging her.

Sadly at that moment Erza forgot about both her armour and her unnatural levels of strength, thus the hug proved to be very painful for Lucy, especially with her wound. Lucy let out a yelp of pain, Natsu's eyes shooting open.

"What do you think you're doing?! You reckless human!" Porlyusica shouted angrily, whacking Erza on the head. "Are you trying to crush your friend while she is still wounded and in need of healing?! Let go of her before she's in an even worse condition than before!"

Erza let go of Lucy. "I'm sorry, Lucy. So very, very sorry, I should have thought about your current condition before hugging you. I promise that I'll be more careful around you until you're healed. If you wish to punish me in retribution then you are free to do so." Erza apologised quickly, on her knees bowing up and down like she was begging for Lucy's forgiveness.

"It's alright, Erza, really." Lucy said, waving her hands in front of the Titania while sweat dropping. The Celestial Spirit mage was sitting up, ignoring that there was still a slight pain in the area where she got her gash. Speaking of, Lucy looked down at her stomach to find that it was completely covered in bandages, almost like she decided to dress up as a mummy; starting at her stomach area and just spontaneously giving up and not even bothering to remove the bandages.

"Luce, you're alive!" Natsu yelled merrily, giving Lucy a strong hug from behind. This had resulted in the same effect of Lucy yelling out in pain and Natsu getting scolded by Porlyusica while she was whacking him on the head with a broom.

Natsu had let go of Lucy as Porlyusica kept hitting him with her broom. Of course, this commotion had attracted the attention of the mages in the guild, although the attraction was changed from the loud noises to the fact that Lucy was awake and alive in the infirmary.

The instance Gray and Wendy saw Lucy, they immediately ran to the blonde and attempted to hug her, however Porlyusica stopped them by going in front of them. "If you annoying humans could control your emotions and think with your brains, you would know that Lucy is still in no condition to be hugged." Porlyusica said. "Lucy is still healing from her near-fatal wound, so what you should do is be careful around her until she recovers."

The guild was more careful around Lucy as they happily greeted her back to the land of consciousness, however Lucy's friends and guild mates were still excited that she was back. Even Laxus and Gajeel seemed to grunt at her in a way that implied that they were happy to see her again, with the latter even giving her a quick pat on the head. The guild had a long and noisy party to celebrate that 'Fairy Tail's light has returned', whatever Makarov meant by that. People were careful around Lucy since she barely survived from her wounds, with even a guild brawl almost erupting because someone thought someone else had nearly hurt Lucy.

Lucy couldn't help but sigh and then laugh at her guild mates; they may be many levels of crazy, but she wouldn't change them for the world.

* * *

Natsu went with Lucy all the way to the blonde's house, the Dragon Slayer insisting that he came to her house with her. Lucy just thought that Natsu was only feeling a little protective of her, considering the fact that she nearly died and has been left in that area between life and death for a long while. Lucy made a calm hum as she entered her house and then her bedroom, Natsu following after her.

"There, Natsu, I'm home and I have my keys to protect me." Lucy said as she turned around to the aforementioned Dragon Slayer. "You can go ho-"

Lucy was cut-off when Natsu landed his lips on her own, kissing her. Lucy's eyes were initially wide open by the abrupt kiss, however they closed as she quickly gave into the kiss, returning it to Natsu. The Celestial Spirit mage and Dragon Slayer were enraptured by their kiss, ignoring the world around them, even Happy when he called them gross and flew out of the window.

Lucy took a deep breath when the kiss ended, her eyes opening as she looked at Natsu in confusion. "W... what was that for?" Lucy asked Natsu, her heartbeat racing at speeds that could compare to Jet's speed, each beat almost deafening in the immensity of their sound.

"Because I love you, duh." Natsu responded, smiling like a goofy idiot.

Lucy blushed at Natsu's answer, however her butterflies flew away. "What kind of confession was that?!" Lucy outburst. "You don't just kiss someone and then tell them you love them like it doesn't mean anything."

"Well what way am I supposed to tell you that I love you?" Natsu asked innocently.

"I... I don't know." Lucy responded, the blonde sighing annoyance as she rubbed her temples, slumping down on her bed. "What I do know is that you don't it so casually. How am I supposed to know that you really mean it when you say you love me?"

"I don't know." Natsu answered, looking somewhat agitated. "It's just that... when I saw you nearly die I became so angry, angrier than I've even been when any of my other friends nearly died. And when you were unconscious, I couldn't stand being away from you. And... I guess I just realised that I love you when I thought I nearly lost you."

Lucy stared at Natsu in surprise, never knowing that he could say something so romantic. "Natsu..."

"I just never felt this way about someone before, okay?" Natsu said, looking like he was trying to understand how he felt about Lucy. "I just know that you're my mate and that if there was anyone I had to spend the rest of my life with it would be you."

"Natsu, you don't need to say anything else." Lucy said in a calm and happy tone, kissing Natsu on the lips, the Fire Dragon Slayer more than willingly kissing back. "You've already said enough."

"So... do you want to try this out?" Natsu asked. "Us?"

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Yeah... I'll try us out." The blonde responded.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of chirping birds from outside her open window, her body heat slightly above average as she woke up in Natsu's arms, her face mostly in his chest. Lucy woke up Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer giving her a kiss before he made his way to the guild. Lucy laughed at Natsu's behaviour, although she wondered how the guild would react to her and Natsu's new relationship that started just last night.

No doubt Mirajane will squeal in excitement while Erza threatens Natsu with her sword to his neck. Lucy sighed, knowing that chaos would ensue once this new relationship became known; though the revelations would be inevitable, and Natsu would reveal his new relationship with Lucy anyways, so they might as well let the guild know and have the inevitable chaos over and done with.

Once she was dressed, Lucy almost left to the guild, however stopped when she looked at the familiar doll that sat on her writing desk. Lucy pressed her lips together, even if her conversation with Michelle in that void was only a dream (something that it may or may not be be) she still felt she owed the doll in some way or another.

Lucy picked up Michelle, placing the doll on the windowsill, where she could watch the rest of the world. As Lucy passed by that overhead window, she waved Michelle goodbye before going to the guild, hoping that she'll be ready for the inevitable madness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This may have been better in concept than on paper. I think I originally had a longer idea, but due to this being behind schedule some it may have been cut. I'unno, everything was basically written on the spot.**

 **If you don't like this, or even if you hate this, I won't blame you. Most of this, possibly even more than half of this, was written in only like two days because of stuff related to my life that made me lose some hours that could have been spent writing, so if this ends up looking rushed or lazy you can feel free to write it in your review (that is if you choose to review). Criticism for this is okay.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
